differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Scandinavian-Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth
This is the main timeline of the Scandinavian-Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth (also known as just the Commonwealth) * 1569, upon formation of the PLC Denmark proposes that if the PLC helps Denmark retake Norway and Sweden that they will join the Union. The PLC agrees under the condition they also fight Russia and take the Finnish and Baltic regions to connect the nation. Denmark agrees. * 1571, the Commonwealth-Russian/Swedish war begins with Swedish and Russian causalities enormous. * 1575, Treaty of Warsaw establishes the Commonwealth, with Sweden being annexed and Russia giving up Finland and the Baltic region. * 1576, The First Coalition develops against the new power and consists of France, the HRE in it's entirety and Hungary. The Commonwealth, Russia (who decided it's better to be an ally) and the Kingdom of England (still bitter about the hundred years war) form the Anti-Coalition. A Great War is set to begin across Europe as tensions begin to spark. * 1578, The Spanish and Portuguese join the Anti-Coalition. * 1580, Scotland joins the First Coalition along with the various Irish kingdoms. * 1581, Iberia unites to strengthen their position in the Anti-Coalition. The Treaty of Madrid finalizes this union. * 1582, Ottomans found the Middle Eastern Coalition with Persia (who was a traditional enemy) and the Sind nation. * 1585, The Great European War begins when HRE troops cross the border into the Commonwealth. * 1586, English troops invade the south of Scotland and Normandy. The Battle of Calais ends in English victory. * 1587, Commonwealth and Russian troops begin a counter offensive into the East and North of the HRE. The counter offensive succeeds. * 1588, The War ends with the surrender of the First Coalition. Treaty of London signed by all parties and calls for the end of the First Coalition, which is dissolved. It also allows England to annex Scotland to form Great Britain. Ireland is allowed to unify if it becomes a British puppet. The new nation of Ireland becomes a British puppet. * 1600, The Commonwealth Reform of 1600 annexes Russia into the now renamed Slavic-Scandinavian Commonwealth. * 1601, The British found New London (OTL St. John's, Newfoundland). * 1602, Dutch found New Amsterdam earlier than OTL, do to earlier (and peaceful) independence from Spain (like OTL, New Amsterdam is founded in present day New York). * 1603, British-Dutch War begins, with British wanting New Amsterdam. * 1605, British-Dutch War ends with Dutch giving Britain New Amsterdam, which is renamed to New York. * 1607, HRE becomes one nation, Germany (OTL Germany, Austria, Northern Italy, Eastern-most France). HRE-Commonwealth war begins. * 1610, HRE-Commonwealth war ends with Commonwealth victory at Berlin. HRE dissolved back into independent German states, but there's no HRE as an entity either, all states are fully independent of each other. * 1612, Bohemia annexed peacefully into the Commonwealth with the Bohemian Annexation Act. * 1613, British Settlers find the Great Lakes and Niagara Falls, calling them "the wonder of the 1600's". * 1614, Natives in North America wiped out by disease completely, no Beaver Wars. * 1615, Spanish found New Spain in OTL Belize & Guatemala. * 1616, New Spain spans from Caribbean all the way to OTL Southern California, however the colony is mostly made up of Spanish minority cultures like Galicians, Basques, Catalans and the final Morisco people left were expelled to the colony. * 1620, Morisco people in New Spain openly practice their religion of Islam. Their numbers grow from just a couple hundred to almost 25,000 people. Mexico will be more Islamic than OTL. * 1621, British find abandoned villages (former Native villages ravaged by European disease) and wonder what they are. * 1623, New York has 1250 people, the British are happily surprised by their colony's growth. New Liverpool (OTL Richmond, Virginia) is founded in the nicer more southern climate. More strange villages are found by the British. * 1624, Britain's North American colonies are starting to be referred to as The New Lands. * 1625, New Liverpool has 1000 people, New York has 1500. The British can't keep up construction of houses compared to the influx of people into either city. * 1630, The Commonwealth annexes Moravia peacefully. The Commonwealth explores slightly further East and begins expanding into OTL Central Russia. * 1631, Do to the cold climate the Commonwealth abandons their Eastern colonies. * 1633, France collapses into Occitan and Normandy, with the southern half of France under Occitan rule and the northern half under Norman rule. * 1634, Eastern German States that border the Commonwealth like Prussia decide to peacefully join the Commonwealth. * 1635, Ireland joins Great Britain to form the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. * 1640, Iceland settled by Scandinavian part of the Commonwealth. Iceland becomes a new state of the Commonwealth. * 1643, Commonwealth settlers return to Central Russia (their earlier villages still preserved), finally settling it, but it does have a very low population. * 1645, the south of Greenland is colonized by a few Commonwealth settlers and becomes the first colony of the Commonwealth, it is called New Warsaw. * 1646, British settlers have the whole East coast of North America from Labrador to Florida settled, so they start heading West. * 1650, OTL Alabama and Eastern Mississippi are settled by the British. Areas of OTL Tennessee are explored and considered for future colonies. * 1651, New Spain is all of South and Central America, all of Mexico and the southern half of OTL California. El Paso area of Texas is also settled in smaller numbers. * 1652, Commonwealth annexes Pomerania peacefully. * 1655, All of Greenland settled by Commonwealth settlers; they survive by Ice Fishing. * 1657, Category:Scandinavian-Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth